


Each Morning I Get Up I Die A Little

by AlwaysIsForever



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysIsForever/pseuds/AlwaysIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Matt by the way, Matt Smith"<br/>"Kingston, Alex KIngston"<br/>"Beautiful name"</p><p>When Alex and Matt meet they seem to hit it off really well, but nothing really seems to go their way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Morning I Get Up I Die A Little

A small café sat in Cardiff, hidden from all the hustle and bustle of the busy city. The café was beautifully decorated, with Vincent Van Gough prints and pale cream wall paint. One woman served at the counter, her hair was blonde with beautiful curls that rested on her small shoulders that fitted her small, yet curvy body. She was serving a man, who looked in his mid-late twenties. He had brown hair, which flopped beautifully and his smile was as radiant as ever

\---

Matt had fallen in love for the third time this week, this time he was sure it was real though. It had to be. This woman was a goddess, and that was to put it modestly! She was doing his favourite thing as well - serving coffee. Oh, how he loved coffee.

“That’ll be two-pounds-twenty-five please” She spoke so delicately, so beautifully. He thought he was going to kiss her right there and then. “Sir?” She spoke again. He looked at her and realised he’d been staring at her for a good minute, if not longer.

“Oh, Sorry” He said, stumbling over his words. How was it that she could speak so perfectly when he had to ‘trip’ over every single sentence he spoke to her? He handed her the money and went to sit in his usual corner spot; he didn’t get noticed here and plus it was the best view of her” He sat there for what much have been most of the day, just staring at his new found love whilst she did her job, oh so sexily.

\---

“Hi” Matt jumped, spilling his 10th coffee all over the table and on _her_. “Shit! I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have startled you like that” Matt looked up into her beautiful eyes, realizing it was her he’d spilt his coffee on.

“Tissues?” He asked

“Over there, on the counter” Matt rushed off to the counter and came back with a wad of tissues to clean up the mess. This wasn’t how their first proper conversation was supposed to go, but at least her was talking to her. He began cleaning the table, handing her some tissues to dry herself. When everything was finally dry, or as dry as it could be Matt spoke.

“I’m Matt by the way, Matt Smith”

“Kingston, Alex Kingston” She replied

“Beautiful name”

“Thanks” She blushed. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been staring at me all day”. Now was Matt’s turn to blush, she laughed at him.“I like you too” Matt looked up at her. _That was easy_ he thought.

“Who says I like you?” he frowned

“Your face does” She grinned and god it was a beautiful grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you like it :)  
> Sorry this chapter's really short!  
> Title taken from: Somebody To Love - Queen


End file.
